1993 in literature
The year 1993 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Professor Stephen Hawking's book, A Brief History of Time, becomes the longest running book on the bestseller list of The Sunday Times. *November 17 - Annie Proulx wins the National Book Award for her novel The Shipping News. New books *Stephen Ambrose - Band of Brothers *Jeffrey Archer - Honour Among Thieves *Davis Banks - Iceberg *Iain Banks - Complicity *Pat Barker - The Eye in the Door *Greg Bear - Moving Mars *Daniel Blythe - The Dimension Riders *Sandra Boynton - Barnyard Dance! *Christopher Bulis - Shadowmind *Ramsey Campbell - Alone with the Horrors: The Great Short Fiction of Ramsey Campbell 1961-1991 *Tom Clancy - Without Remorse *Paulo Coelho - The Alchemist *Deborah Joy Corey - Losing Eddie *Bernard Cornwell - Rebel *Robert Crais - Free Fall *Peter Darvill-Evans - Deceit *Hollace Davids and Paul Davids - Mission from Mount Yoda *Lindsey Davis - Poseidon's Gold *L. Sprague de Camp - Rivers of Time *Stephen R. Donaldson - The Gap into Power: A Dark and Hungry God Arises *Roddy Doyle - Paddy Clarke Ha Ha Ha *Laura Esquivel - Like Water for Chocolate *Richard Paul Evans - The Christmas Box *Amanda Filipacchi - Nude Men *John Gardner - Never Send Flowers *Ernest Gaines - A Lesson Before Dying *John Grisham - The Client *Stephen King - Nightmares and Dreamscapes *Nancy Kress - The Aliens of Earth *John le Carré - The Night Manager *Lois Lowry - The Giver *Robert Ludlum - The Scorpio Illusion *Amin Maalouf - Le Rocher de Tanios *David A. McIntee - White Darkness *Jim Mortimore (and Andy Lane) - Lucifer Rising **''Blood Heat'' *Patrick O'Brian - Clarissa Oakes *Kate Orman - The Left-Handed Hummingbird *Neil Penswick - The Pit *Terry Pratchett - Men at Arms *Anne Rice - Lasher *Gareth Roberts - The Highest Science *J. Jill Robinson - Lovely In Her Bones *Nigel Robinson - Birthright *W.G. Sebald - The Emigrants *Vikram Seth - A Suitable Boy *Ahdaf Soueif - In the Eye of the Sun *Danielle Steel - Vanished *Sue Townsend - Adrian Mole: The Wilderness Years *Scott Turow - Pleading Guilty *Kathy Tyers - The Truce at Bakura *Buket Uzuner - The Sound of Fishsteps *Andrew Vachss - Shella *Robert James Waller - Slow Waltz at Cedar Bend *Irvine Welsh - Trainspotting *Herman Wouk - The Hope *Timothy Zahn - The Last Command *Roger Zelazny - A Night in the Lonesome October *Jesse Lee Kercheval - The Museum of Happiness New drama *Tom Stoppard - Arcadia Poetry *Leonard Cohen - Stranger Music *Paul Durcan - A Snail in My Prime. New and Selected Poems *Dejan Stojanović - Krugovanje: 1978–1987 ("Circling: 1978–1987"),Web page titled Dejan Stojanović, Krugovanje, Front Cover by Dejan Stojanović at the Internet Archive first edition, Narodna knjiga, Alfa, Beograd Non-fiction *Martin Amis - Visiting Mrs Nabokov: And Other Excursions *Bija Bennett - Breathing into Life: Recovering Wholeness Through Body, Mind, and Breath *Richard Dawkins - Viruses of the Mind *Shobha De and Khushwant Singh - Uncertain Liaisons *Esther Delisle - The Traitor and the Jew: Anti-Semitism and the Delirium of Extremist Right-Wing Nationalism in French Canada from 1929-1939 (Antisémitisme et nationalisme d'extrême-droite dans la province de Québec 1929-1939) *John Grey - Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus *Tamala Krishna Goswami - Aditi commentary Happiness is a Science – Aditi's Vow *Miranda Seymour - Ottoline Morrell: Life on the Grand Scale *Walter Stewart - Too Big to Fail *Howard Stern - Private Parts Deaths *January 8 - Eleanor Hibbert, better known as Jean Plaidy and Victoria Holt *January 22 - Kōbō Abe, novelist and playwright *March 9 - C. Northcote Parkinson, historian, codifier of Parkinson's Law *April 15 - Leslie Charteris, creator of "The Saint" *April 23 - Bertus Aafjes, Dutch poet *June 19 - William Golding, novelist and poet *July 10 - Ruth Krauss, children's book author and poet *August 28 - E. P. Thompson, political historian *September 7 - Eugen Barbu, novelist, playwright and journalist *September 16 - Oodgeroo Noonuccal, poet *November 25 - Anthony Burgess, novelist *December 4 - Margaret Landon, author of Anna and the King of Siam *December 28 - William L. Shirer, historian Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Toni Morrison Australia * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Helen Demidenko, The Hand That Signed The Paper * C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Les Murray, Translations from the Natural World * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Les Murray, Translations from the Natural World * Mary Gilmore Prize: Jill Jones - The Mask and Jagged Star Canada * See 1993 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Amin Maalouf, Le Rocher de Tanios * Prix Décembre: René de Obaldia. Exobiographie * Prix Médicis French: Emmanuèle Bernheim, Sa femme * Prix Médicis International: Paul Auster, Leviathan United Kingdom * Booker Prize: Roddy Doyle, Paddy Clarke Ha Ha Ha * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Robert Swindells, Stone Cold * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Caryl Phillips, Crossing the River * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Richard Holmes, Dr Johnson and Mr Savage * Cholmondeley Award: Patricia Beer, George Mackay Brown, P. J. Kavanagh, Michael Longley * Whitbread Book Award: Joan Brady, Theory of War * The Sunday Express Book of the Year: William Boyd, The Blue Afternoon United States * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Natasha Saj, Red Under the Skin * Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry: George Starbuck * American Academy of Arts and Letters gold Medal for Belles Lettres, Elizabeth Hardwick * Bernard F. Connors Prize for Poetry: Stephen Yenser, "Blue Guide" * Compton Crook Award: Holly Lisle, Fire in the Mist * Frost Medal: William Stafford * Nebula Award: Kim Stanley Robinson, Red Mars * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Cynthia Rylant, Missing May * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Tony Kushner, Angels in America: Millennium Approaches * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Robert Olen Butler, A Good Scent from a Strange Mountain * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Louise Gluck, The Wild Iris Elsewhere *Premio Nadal: Rafael Argullol Murgadas, La razón del mal References External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year